The Fateful Truth or Dare Game
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: The sequel to "The Price of Losing". A truth or dare fic. Takanosuke x Ren story. Also contains a little bit of Maru or Mal/Eight. I do not own the cover image. P.s., the pic is to symbolize Sakyo's mad reign. We love the Dragon Emperor II!
1. Take comfort

**So, this is my sequel to "The Price of Losing". I really hope you like it.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

_Previously:_

Ren smirked as she walked down the street. But she took no notice of anybody watching her. A blonde boy, older than her, smiled at the sight her of, a plan already coming to mind.

* * *

Ren walked through Benkei's restaurant, and closed the door shut behind her. "Hey, Benkei, she said, taking a others were already seated. It had been three months since they had defeated the DNA, and things were looking good. They could finally be kids without the world depending on them.

"What's new, Guys?" she asked.

Benkei, as blunt as usual, replied, "Nothing. Everything's exactly the same."

The group all laughed at his response. "I just won a battle,and drew on Zyro's face."

Ren looked over at her male counterpart and noticed that he had a pair of sunglasses drawn on his face. He also had a goatee and handlebar mustache.

Ren smiled. Then suddenly, she noticed something: Sakyo and Takanosuke. "I thought that Sakyo and Takanosuke were going to be with us today," she said.

An awkward silence spread through them. Then Benkei took pity on her. "I know you're disappointed about not battling with Takanosuke, but cheer up, Kid, you'll get the chance soon enough. They have to come back eventually."

Ren tried to take comfort from Benkei's words, but she still felt a blinding emptiness. It was the same feeling of emptiness that she had experienced in the months that had followed Takanosuke's strange reward.

That had been three months ago. And he had been keeping his distance, and a great silence that followed it. But Ren knew that he was avoiding her. She had seen him plenty of times to know that it was deliberate.

She sighed, returning to the present. She smiled for benkei. "Thanks, Benkei," she told him.

He returned the smile, but his was actually real.

**Please tell me if I have any spelling errors. I will fix them.**


	2. These battles

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren was sitting on her bed, laptop on lap. Music blasted from earphones. She smiled. It was the first time she had smiled and really meant it since three months ago.

She closed her honey brown eyes to really feel the song she was listening to. But whenever she had tried this, her mind immediately just went to Takanosuke. Though, why, she hadn't a clue.

Suddenly, she just pushed the labtop away. She felt a strange urge to take a walk. She walked down the stairs and out the door.

Her brown eyes searched for something. Anything that was familiar. Something that had been there three months ago. But she found nothing.

Everything was wrong.

* * *

Takanosuke slid his mustard yellow sweater up, then walked out the front door. Standing right in front of him, three feet away, was a very confused Ren. This made Takanosuke, himself, confused.

"Ren?" he asked the blonde girl.

Her glazed eyes slowly met his blue one's. "Huh? Were you talking to me?" her brown eyes were begging him to answer.

He nodded. "So, how've you been? Had any good battles lately?"

Ren shrugged cold shoulders. "Yeah, sometimes. Zyro battles me sometimes. But his battles with me are not the same as mine and your's are. Where have you been, Takanosuke?"

Takanosuke almost winced right then and there. "I've been around. You know, here and there. The usual."

_I'll bet_, she thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, Takanosuke was thinking over what to say next. He felt like a rabbit in the den of a lion's. Not that Ren was ever that ferocious, but she still had a weird way of intimidating him.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Ren. We should meet up soon."

Ren watched as he walked back inside. Had said that it would be nice to see her again, but Ren wasn't so sure that's what he meant.


	3. Helpful advice

**The Fateful True or Dare Game:**

As soon as he was inside, Takanosuke mentally kicked himself for getting away so quickly. _What the heck is wrong with you?!_ every inch of him screamed. He pushed himself against the wall, eyes slammed close. he stayed like that until Sakyo came home.

They had rented a house instead of always staying in a hotel.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sakyo, looking at his friend with concern.

Takanosuke sighed. "I made a mistake. And I'm not sure if I can fix it," he answered the tall boy.

"Well, what'd you do?" was all Sakyo said.

Takanosuke replied, "I think I may have left Ren with the impression that I don't like her. I just don't know how to prove to her that she's wrong. It just kills me that she thinks that I hate her!"

Sakyo gave the most unexpected response. He laughed. It was loud, uproarious. "I think you may have a crush on your rival, Takanosuke. It's very common in someone to develope feelings after spending a lot of time with them. You're just doing what's in human nature."

Takanosuke did his best to take comfort from his friend's words.

"Thanks, Sakyo. I think I know what to do."


	4. That was weird

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

When Ren got home, she slammed her bed room door behind her. She had thought that Takanosuke liked her all those months ago when he had kissed her. But now she just felt sad and rejected.

_I guess he lost interest_, she thought bitterly to herself, almost near tears.

* * *

Takanosuke stared down a piece of paper in his hand. It had a number written on it.

_502-6930._

And above that was written two words.

_Ren's number._

* * *

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Ren called to Benkei.

"Hello, this is Ren Kurenai. To whom am I speaking?" she recited the lines Benkei had given her to memorize.

The person on the other line cleared their throat. "Oh, hiya, Ren. Me and Sakyo wanted to invite you guys over to our house for dinner and a game."

Ren, who was still in shock that Takanosuke had talked to her twice in one day, immediately said, "Yeah, sure."

"Great," came the reply. Then he hung up phone before she could say anything else.

* * *

Ren stared down at the buzzing phone that was in her hand.

_Well, that was weird,_ she decided, hanging it up.


	5. Gotta you covered, Bro

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

They all arrived at 7:30.

Since Sakyo wasn't good with that type of thing, Takanosuke was the one who greeted all the guests warmly, but when he got to Ren, he froze, leaving her to believe that her suspicions were correct.

"Glad you could come," offered Sakyo, lamely, ever the odd-one-out.

She sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

At dinner, Takanosuke caught a glance of Ren. She was staring down at her plate.

_God, she's so beautiful,_ he mused, unconsciously getting dangerously closer to his bowl.

Ren looked up. "Um, Takanosuke, your elbow's in your soup," she told him.

He looked down. "Yeah, it is. I'll be removing it now."

He pulled his elbow out. The place that had been stuck in the bowl was now wet.

Takanosuke sighed, standing up. "Excuse me while I go upstairs to change."

He was gone, running up the stairs.

Sakyo was bright red. "He planned that, " he "lied".

Everyone nodded, not quite believing him.

* * *

"Where's your bathroom?" Ren asked Sakyo.

"Upstairs. Two doors to the left. Don't go to the right. That's Takanosuke's room," he directed.

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

She went upstairs.

_"Upstairs. Two doors to the left. Don't go to the right. That's Takanosuke's room,"_ he had said, she remembered.

She counted to doors, then moved to the left door. She opened it, revealing...


	6. Awkwardness? Yes

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

...a shirtless Takanosuke.

Ren stood, frozen is shock for two seconds. Then Takanosuke was staring at her, a surprised expression placed on his face. When she realized what she was doing, and slammed the door closed behind her.

She couldn't bear to stay there any longer. She fled.

* * *

Takanosuke was still staring at the door where the blonde girl had been moments earlier. He sighed.

There were many question echoing through his head, but the most popular was, "Why'd she run?"

He wondered this over and over as he continued to get dressed.

* * *

Ren quickly took her seat.

"Are you okay?" Zyro asked. "You look a little red."

Her hands gently went to her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that Sakyo could see through her lie. And she had the impression that he knew because he was smiling, hands clasped together.

* * *

After Takanosuke's return, they all finished their dinner and moved on to the game.

"So, what are we playing?" asked Maru.

Takanosuke and Sakyo looked at each other for a second. Then suddenly, Sakyo was smiling such an evil smile that would have sent a cartoon criminal running for its money.

"May I present to you Truth or Dare Extra Extreme," he said.

Everybody's mouth fell open.


	7. Extra Ex-treme

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game: **

"What are the rules?" Benkei asked. Everyone could tell that he was nervous.

"Easy. We go around in a circle. But the person who's asking gets to pick who they ask, but you can't choose the person two times in a row. If it's truth, you have to tell the truth. But if it's dare, you have to do it. With one exception. You get to get out a dare **one** time. You can also take a dare for someone else, but you only have five of those. If you lie, you lose. If you refuse a dare, you lose," Sakyo recited. "Now, let's play."

* * *

"Maru, Eight told his young rival, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, playing it safe. But no one could quite blame her in this case. Eight could be a real nutcase.

"Wimp. Okay, have you ever had a really weird dream about me?"

She blushed at his question. "Mhes," she mumbled.

Eight put a hand to his ear. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, okay?!"

Everyone stared at they young girl in shock.

"Hey, who chooses what they dream?" she defended. "And trust me, it was more of a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Eight dug.

"Nope," said Maru, shaking her head. "You only get one question."

Eight rolled his eyes, and pointed a finger menacingly at her. "I'll get it out of you, got that, Princess?"

Maru, in turn, rolled her eyes. "Kite, control your brother!" she complained.

"On, that note," Zyro said, "it's my turn, I believe. Shinobu, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!" he cried.

"Okay, let's see, I dare you to draw a mustache on Eight's face."

Eight winced. Maru started laughing hysterically. "Now this, I've got to see!" she cried in glee. Maybe a little too much.

* * *

"Hold still, or I'll get it in you eye on accident," Shinobu warned.

"You just had to say dare, now didn't you?" Eight mumbled.

Maru rolled her eyes. "I thought you said that truth was for wimps."

"It is! But in this case, I think I can stand for Shinobu to be a wimp."

"There!" Shinobu cried triumphantly. "Done!"

Eight turned to face Maru. "Who do I look?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I think you actually kind of look mature, unlike how you usually are."

He rolled his eyes. "You know you like how I usually am."


	8. Kite, really?

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

"Maru, it's your turn," Zyro told her.

She nodded. "Kite, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is is true that you once wore only female's underwear and took a video of doing cartwheels?"

He blushed a deep purple. "Eight, how could you?! I thought you promised to keep my secret."

"What?! I didn't say anything!" Eight defended.

"Then who did?"

Muru rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think you don't know this, but you posted that video on ITube."

"I did what?!" he shrieked.

"Dude, how drunk were you?" questioned Ren.

"Not as drunk as I remember." Ren let that sink in for a second.

"Oh," realized Kite.

Everybody just shook their head at the slightly stupid genius.

"Well, he answered anyway," said Maru.

"Truth or dare, Ren?" asked Sakyo.

"Dare."

He cast an evil glance at Takanosuke. "I dare you to kiss Takanosuke. And I don't mean a weak peck."

She blushed. "Um...okay."

They all watch in amazement as she walked over to her rival. She put a hand on his cheek, then kissed his lips.

Sparks flew at the back of her mind, sending her into a dream-like daze. The same warmth from before spread through her being. All that she could think about was how aware of Takanosuke she was. It was a sweet déjà vu.

* * *

Takanosuke was not faring much better.

_She's like my little angel,_ he thought to himself.

A sweet buzzing vibration ran through his core. A feeling of belonging replaced a feeling of insecurity. It just was so right.

But then she was pulling away. Takanosuke just stared at her face as she pulled back.


	9. The awakening

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren pulled away and walked back to her seat. It was like she had been asleep, but now she awake. But is was also like she had been on solid ground, but now she was drowning.

Everybody was just staring, wide-eyed at the two.

"Okay, Ren said, putting her hair behind her ears, "who's next?'

"Oh, uh, I am," said Shinobu, still trying to recover. "Sakyo, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the ginger stated, still smiling at his exploit.

"I dare you to stand on your head for five minutes."

Sakyo shrugged, and did just that.

* * *

"Okay, Benkei, it's your turn. Who do you wanna ask?" said Eight.

"Zyro, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Benkei nodding knowingly at his young friend. "I dare you, the next time one of your fangirls scream at you that she loves you, scream you love her right back."

Zyro immediately paled. "Are you sure that's what you want be to do? I mean, I could get stalked!"

Benkei nodded. "Yeah, but it's funny."

"Gee, thanks, Master. Fine, I'll do it."

"You'd better! I'll be watching!"

"On that creepy note, I believe that it's Takanosuke's turn," said Ren. She blushed when she said his name. He was just as red as she was.

"Okay, um, Ren, truth or dare?" he seemed actually embarrassed to ask her. His eyes downcast.

"Truth, I guess."

His blue eyes slowly met her golden-brown one's. "What's your favorite color?"

Ren, who had been about to sweat-drop, relaxed. "Is that it? I like them all."

All of the boys that knew her the best all nodded.

"Okay, Ren, it's your turn."

"Truth or dare, Maru?"

"I think I'll go with dare," said the little girl with pink hair.

Ren smiled an evil smile that didn't quite look right on her usually cheerful face. "I dare you to leave all your tools at Madoka's work-shop for a whole day tomorrow."

Maru turned the color of her hair. "O-okay. I suppose I can do that."

Eight snorted at her. "You can't even! You're way to weak!"

Maru rolled her eyes at her rival. "You may look mature because of your drawn mustache, but I'll make sure not to forget that you aren't."

"That's hardly an insult, Princess!" snapped the young boy.

"Okay, Guys, Ren said, "let's settle down. And I think it's time for the second round."


	10. Fangirl1

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Eight smirked. "Zyro, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Zyro shook his head. "Nope. And I don't think I have enough to to even attempt at a relationship."

Eight gave a low whistle. "Dude, that's a little sad."

Maru sighed. "And you've kissed a girl?" she snapped at the bluenette.

Eight stuck out his tongue like a small child. "Maybe, I have! Does that make you jealous, Maru?"

She turned bright red. "No way! You are so full of yourself!"

"Yeah, and you love it!" he declared.

Maru was shaking her head at him furiously.

Zyro pointed over to Ren. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth," the blonde girl said wisely.

"Have you ever done anything incredibly stupid, then regret it later? Like a kiss, perhaps?"

Ren blushed at the mention of her's and Takanosuke's shared moment. "Yes, I've done something stupid. But I don't think it was stupid to refuse to leave the game because of a silly dare."

_No, I let my rival slowly lure me into a bey battle so he could just kiss me so he could forget about me later,_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

The said rival was not doing as well as Ren envisioned.

For a strange, unknown reason, Takanosuke knew what she was talking about. _She regrets our kiss!_ he panicked.

He inhaled deeply, trying his very best to calm his thoughts.

He looked over at the girl with gold-brown eyes. She seemed to be very deep in thought, much like him. She was gently hunched over, elbows on knees. Her face was lightly scrunched in concentration. He eyes were closed. Her hands clasped.

But what he didn't know was that she had one person on her mind. Him.


	11. Sakyo, don't ask that!

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

The game continued on around her, but Ren was barely even listening. But then it was Sakyo's turn.

"Takanosuke, truth or dare?"

Takanosuke looked strangely uncomfortable. But seeing as how Sakyo's last dare had involved, everyone understood why he was so edgy.

"Um... truth, I think."

"Okay, have you ever kissed Ren before the kiss she just gave you?" Sakyo already knew the answer, but he wanted to her hear it aloud.

Takanosuke and Ren both turned the same shade of embarrassed. "Once," he admitted finally.

Everyone of the duo's friends all gasped. Then they started mumbling amongst themselves.

"I think that we should call it a night. We an finish this game tomorrow," Sakyo said.


	12. What the heck?

Takanosuke stared at his friend after all the people had left. "What the heck, Dude? I'm trying to fix things between me and Ren. What you did, might as well have screwed them up again! How could you?!" he vented.

Sakyo rolled his eyes. "I only dared her after she asked me to. But then you asked for a truth."

Takanosuke winced. "But you already knew the answer! I'm starting to doubt if we really are friends in your mind! If we were, you stay out of it and let me fix it!"

_Oh, but so am I,_ was all that Sakyo thought, a new set of truths and dares coming to mind.

* * *

Eight and Kite and Shinobu had already split. Ren just wanted to scream._ Stupid Sakyo and his pride! Why couldn't he just let alone!_ a hysterical voice screamed in her head.

A few tears started to fall down her face. He quickly wiped them away. "Darn you, Stupid Girly hormones!" she screamed nonsensical at her "Stupid Girly Hormones."

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "What?!" she snapped five times more harshly then intended. Someone cleared their throat on the other side.

"Ren, can I come in?" came Zyro's voice.

She sighed. "Yeah, fine."

The door opened, and her male counterpart stepped inside.

"Hey, I know that wasn't fair for Sakyo to do that to you. I wanted to know if you were alright."

the blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. And it's just a silly game."

"Yeah, but for Sakyo to dare you to do that... And don't even get me started on Takanosuke. That was a real crappy thing to do."

Ren shrugged hunched shoulders. "It's just a game, Zyro. I don't blame him for wanting to win."

"O-okay. Well, you should probably get some sleep. You already look half dead."

Ren punched the black haired boy really hard in the arm. "Hey, I'm not that bad, and you know it!"

**Who knew that Sakyo would play matchmaker? I did! And more surprises to come!**


	13. Time of death: 7:00

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

It was near seven o'clock. The game continuation was coming up soon. Ren just stared at the clock waiting for her feared ending.

A deep exhale was ripped from her body. She shivered at the thought of being in that game of suicidal embarrassment.

_I can barely take this,_ she thought, as the time now read 6:59.

One minute until her cruel departure...

* * *

Sakyo glanced at the clock as the doorbell rang. The clock read 7:00. Perfect. Everybody was right on time.

* * *

Benkei rang the bell. Ren could feel her stomach drop. Time of dying: 7:00.

* * *

Again, the greeting went the same as they had last time. But this time, when he came to Ren, the awkwardness multiplied seven times. "Hey," he offered, still slightly shy of her.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled back to him.

He nodded and moved on.

* * *

Dinner went by way to slow, but then, nobody exactly wanted to get to what came next: Sakyo's torture. Except, maybe Sakyo, that is...


	14. Maniac

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Sakyo smiled that evil smirk they all came to hate. "Well, I know that it's Shinobu's turn since I went last yesterday."

Shinobu scanned the room. "Let's see... Last time, I dared Sakyo last time. So... Eight!" Truth or dare?"

Eight smirked a smile that would have sent a real bad boy back to his momma. "Shame, Shinobu. Do you even know me at all? Dare."

Shinobu closed his eyes to think. Finally, he got it. "I dare you to be nice to Maru for a whole month."

Maru burst into a fit of laughter. "That's great!' she cried, tearing streaming down her face.

Eight was bright purple. "Uh...uh...uh...O-o-k-kay," he managed, barely breathing. If he couldn't tease Maru, who would he pick on?

"Benkei, it's your turn," reminded Sakyo, still grinning.

"You're a maniac,' mumbled Ren under her breath.

Sakyo caught that. "Thank God for that.." _...or else my plan would never work,_ he added in his head.

"Maru, truth or dare?" Benkei broke in.

"I think it's safe to do a dare for you, Benkei."

He nodded. "I dare you to tease Eight the way he teases you for the month that he has to be nice to you."

Maru gave an evil grin that didn't match on her young face. "It's already done. I was gonna do it anyway."


	15. Mi Noi Okashī

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

"I think it's my turn," said Takanosuke, avoiding a certain blonde's eyes. "Shinobu, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is your hair naturally curly?"

The other blonde nodded.

Ren sighed deeply. "It's my turn," said Takanosuke's favored blonde. "Benkei, truth or dare?"

"Bull... Truth!"

"Um, have you ever," scratching her chin, thinking, "have you ever liked a bo- girl that you liked, but she didn't like you back?" Ren silently cursed herslf for almost bringing Takanosuke into the conversation.

Benkei nodded. "Mi Noi Okashī."

Ren was surprised. She hadn't expected him to say yes. But now that it said, Ren felt that was not so alone in the game called love. "I'm sorry, Benkei," she told her mentor.

He smiled, and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Okashi and I are still friends."

Ren was hoping that that would make her feel better, but if anything, it only made her feel worse. It also made her think about her's and Takanosuke's relationship._ I hope we can still be friends,_ she thought sadly.


	16. The sick and evil

**Okay, just ganna say it, I don't don't where I was going with the elephant thing. It actually makes next to no sense_. !)._**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

The rest of the night passed by Takanosuke. He was still thinking of Ren's question to Benkei. Benkei's relationship with Okashī made him feel sad. _That's exactly the situation that Ren and I are in,_ he realized, the truth being so bitter.

_ I'm just like Benkei in this. So Ren is my Okashī. _That thought was so filled with tranquil honesty, it was enough to kill an elephant.

* * *

Ren was not doing much better than her rival. Sick dares and evil truths were said and done all around her. And each of these were spread like an contagious sickness.

She could barely make out what was being said half the time. She also could feel her stomach drop every time Takanosuke cast a glance her way. She just wanted to get the heck out of there.

But then someone was asking her to which way she wanted to die. There were only two ways. Truth or dare.

But neither, she knew, would be any good.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yay! I made a winky face! _!)._**


	17. Tough luck, Ren

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

"Ren, truth or dare," asked a very smug-looking Sayo.

Ren was snapped out of her horrible daydream. "What? You already dared me to kiss Takanosuke, and you said that you can't ask someone twice in a row."

Sakyo rolled his mystical, red eyes. "I think you're forgetting that I asked Takanosuke his question. Therefore, you're fair game."

Ren realized that he was right, but that still didn't stop her stomach from dropping.

"Well?" asked the bothersome ginger.

"Well what?!" Ren asked a "touch" harsher than she meant it.

Sakyo ran his hand through his hair impatiently. "Do you want truth, or dare."

She didn't answer.

"Well? I'm waiting," said a very antagonized Dragon Emperor _(A/N: It feels so wrong to say that about anyone but Ryuga...)._

The blonde girl just stared at the boy who was now holding her gaze. A slow smile crept to his face. He knew he had cornered her.

Even if she said "truth," she still knew that he'd find a way to make her regret it. But on the other hand, if she chose "dare," he'd make her life a living nightmare. She was in between a rock and a hard place and he knew it.

"Your answer?" was all that he left in the air.

Ren put her head down in defeat. Sakyo won either way, so why not just put herself out of her misery?

"Dare."

That evil grin was all she saw.


	18. Aw shnap, Sakyo

**Yeah, I know that Ren probably really isn't afraid of heights, but for the sake of the story, let's say she is...**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Sakyo's cruelness was almost too much to bear. Takanosuke was now hanging onto a pole more than sixty feet off the ground. That's what Ren had been dared to do, but Takanosuke knew that Ren had a deathly fear of heights. Takanosuke couldn't bear to see her like this.

* * *

Ren stared up at her young rival. She was terrified for his life. But he still only had five more minutes to hang up there. But it had already been seven minutes as it was. And every new minute that went, she felt even more worried.

_Takananosuke, be careful,_ a million versions of herself whispered into her head. _I couldn't bear it if you died. _But with that hopeful thought, came varied ones. Why had he taken the dare for her? He knew that she had a fear of heights, but why?

Ren closed her golden-brown eyes. _I need to know why,_ she decided.

* * *

Takanosuke's five minutes were up. He carefully slid down the pole. Ren was avoiding his eyes. That made his angry. He had just taken a dare for her, and the least she could do was at least pretend that she actually cared.

_What the heck's her problem,_ he wondered, still eyeing the blonde.

Her eyes slowly met his, daring him. "Thank you," she said strangely.

He nodded. "Yeah. Welcome." A hint of anger was apparent in his tone. But she walked away too fast for her to hear any of it.

* * *

"He did it," an angry Ren snapped at Sakyo. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't stop herself. "What's wrong with you? I thought Takansuke was your friend. Look, I get that you want to hurt me, but that doesn't mean that you get to hurt him, you got that?" she warned, an inch from the ginger's face.

He nodded knowingly. "We'll see."


	19. What they're like

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Takanosuke retook his seat. Ren was staring at the ground while Eight was daring Zyro to do 5,000 push-ups. She smiled a bit when he was done. Zryo was looking as pale as a corpse. Takanosuke noted the features on her face when she smiled. God, she was beautiful.

"Benkei, truth or dare?" asked Takanosuke.

"Um, I choose dare...no wait, truth! No. Let's see, I'll go with dare! No, wait, I don't know. You choose."

They were all shocked. The game had seen many weird twists (Ren's kiss + his confession), but this was a first.

"Well," noted Takanosuke, "That's a first. I'll go easy on you, and say truth."

Benkei shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever... well, let's see... Have you ever won a battle against Kyoya?"

Benkei smiled and shook his head. "No... Bull!"

Takanosuke nodded. "It's your turn, Ren." Both of their cheeks' heated when he said her name. Everyone else snickered at the two. They were like two teenagers that liked each other... Hey, wait! That's exactly what it is!

"Zyro, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, Ren!"

"Okay. Enthusiasm. That's great! I dare you to kiss one of your many fangirls."

Zryo's smile shrank a couple of molars. "What's with you guys and my fangirls?!"

Both Ren she Benkei shrugged their shoulders. "It's fun," they said in unison. _God knows we need that,_ Ren added for herself.


	20. No intentions

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Turns were taken, but Takanosuke didn't notice unless he was thrown under, or it was his turn to throw someone under. But somehow, whenever it was Sakyo's turn, he actually managed to focus.

"Truth or dare, Takanosuke."

This snapped the boys attention. "You've got to be kidding me. Come on, Dude. I just did one of your stupid dares!"

Sakyo shook his head, rolling his eyes in the process. "Hey, it's not my fault that you took that dare for Ren. By the way, you only have four mores times that you can do that for someone," the Almighty Royal Pain informed him.

"Which one is more embarrassing?" This time, Takanosuke had no intention of falling for the same trick as last time.

"Truth." Sakyo had a great one, too!

"Fine," sighed the clueless blonde. "dare."

Takanosuke almost cried when he realized that he fell right into the Dragon Emperor's trap!

"You've got to be kidding me!" he cried.

Sakyo smirked at his "I dare you to do cartwheels in the street, wearing nothing but underwear."

All of their faces turned bright red.

Takanosuke did something that they did not expect, he grinned. "I love cartwheels," he proclaimed.

* * *

Takanosuke decided that if he couldn't outsmart Sakyo, he could at least make him feel like he was in control.


	21. Crisis averted

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Takanosuke quickly stripped down into his boxers, and did his cartwheels. They all looked on with a mix of surprise and amazement. all, that is, except for a very shy Ren. She had averted her eyes when he had started stripping.

Ren had already seen his six -pack once that week. She felt that another glance would just overwhelm her.

"Okay," Takanosuke said after he had done twelve. "Is that okay?"

His ginger friend nodded his head curtly. "Yeah. Now, het some clothes on, will you?" He threw the younger boy his clothes.

Takanosuke dressed quickly and ran back inside. "It's your turn next, anyway, Takanosuke," Sakyo decided.

The boy sighed. He just couldn't win! "Okay, truth or dare, Kite?"

The young bluenette shrugged his always cold shoulders. "Dare, I guess."

The older boy nodded. "I dare you to tell Maru what you really feel for her. And emphesis on the really."

Eight jumped to his feet, cheeks red. "What?! I do not like that whiny brat! She's so... whiny!"

Maru rolled large eyes. "Oh, that is a well put together sentence." But her cheeks were as red as his.

"Shut up! Maru and I are only friends. And not even that, if you think about it!" The pink haired girl's rival argued. "Besides, she's not my type! She's just... too childish."

Maru scoffed. "What?! I'm childish?! Says the boy that draws on peoples' faces' when he defeat them! And as if it's not bad enough that you win against them!"

"What?!" he snapped back. "Losing against me is an honor!"

"If you'd get off your darned pride, you'd realize what hoax that is!'

Everybody else watched as they went back and forth like that for more than ten minutes. "Should we stop them?" Takanosuke whispered to his favorite blonde.

She shook her head. "Nah. It's better to let them vent."

He was dumb-founded. "You mean, they do this a lot?"

The girl nodded her head in reply. "All the time."

Sakyo sighed. "I guess that's a wrap," he declared.

They all sighed, excluding the two already occupied. "Finally!" cried Benkei in relief.

"...For tonight," finished the troublesome ginger.

**To BE CONTINUED...**

**Gosh, Ren's just so modest! P.s., I was originally gonna write it so that she was going to be the one to do the cartwheels in her underwear. It was going to be a thank you to Takanosuke for saving her from the dare that he had. _And when he was gonna confront her about it, I was going to have her say, "Look, it wasn't all that hard to imagine that I was wearing a bikini. After all, you guys have already seen me in one.."_**


	22. The finale?

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren stared blankly out the window. The crazy ginger had declared that the game was going to continue later on. The game was taking forever to complete! Ren was just about losing her mind.

* * *

Takanosuke was doing no better. Sakyo had been chuckling to himself all last night as they were going to sleep. It was really getting Takanosuke scared. The chuckling meant that Sakyo had already come up with more torture.

The said ginger was actually sitting at the table, staring at the door. Se_ven more hours till the grand finale._

* * *

_four hours later..._

Ren took the three steps up Takanosuke's steps. _I can't do it_, she had come to tell him about her feelings for him, but now it was just too much.

She turned and fled.

Little did she realize that red eyes were following her.

* * *

_What a coward,_ Sakyo thought. _She should've just marched up those steps and told him! Then she'd make my job so much easier... _

He glanced over at the time. It read 4:02_ But no matter, the grand fanale shall be in three hours._


	23. Three days

**YES! This is my longest story so far. It does not matter what Sakyo says about the finale being in this chapter, it will not happen. I love writing this story too much. I will at least try to make it last into the thirties. Should 34 chapters suffice?**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

This time, Maru was the brave one to knock on the door.

Ren's present least-favorite person opened up the door. He ran a hand through his red hair. He beckoned them in. "Come on in."

They all filed in except Ren, who was a bit hesitant. But then Sakyo's cold eyes met her's. And she realized that she had no choice.

"Let's just get this over with," she repeated the same words that she had said on the first day, only this time, she meant it that much more.

* * *

"We left off with Takanosuke last time, so it's your turn, Ren," state Sakyo.

Ren just realized that Sakyo was the one that always said who had gone last. "What?! Are you counting? It's just a game," she said, still full of disbelief.

The older boy just smiled. "This is not just a game. And you should know that better than anyone else."

Ren was at a loss for words, but realized that she needed to speak to ask the next person. "Truth or dare, Kit?"

The older Unabara brother shrugged. "Dare, I guess."

Ren nodded. "I dare you to stop all your bey analysis's for three days. You hear? _Three_ days!"

Kite's mouth fell in surprise. "B-b-b-but my e-equipm-."

"AH ah ah! No buts, _three_ days!" the younger girl felt very motherly by just saying that one line. _Gosh, when did that happen?_


	24. Sad

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Takanosuke was not really listening. He was too busy glaring at Kite. He had no idea why, but he actually felt a little jealous. Ren just smiled at Kite, while she was just giving Takanosuke the cold shoulder. _  
_

_What the heck is up with that?!_ The boy wondered, resisting the urge to scratch his head.

"Truth or dare, Maru," asked Eight, restarting all of their misery.

"Truth," came the little girl's answer.

The boy just rolled his eyes. "Wimp. Anyway, I said I'd get it out of you. What was that weird dream about me like?"

The girl immediately flushed red. "Oh, I really hate you," she mumbled under her breath. "Fine. We were both about Ren's and takanosuke's age. But that's not the weird part. We were dating! It was just weird. And by the way, how did you know that I had a dream about you in the first place?"

The bluenette just shrugged. "You talk in your sleep."

"Wait, was this the time I was asleep at Madoka's workshop or when I was at her house?"

The pink haired girl flushed red when she realized exactly what she had said. Eight just smiled. "So, you've dreamed about me at your house, too. Wow, Maru, that's just sad!"

The girl turned and ran from the room, tears already flowing. Eight followed after her, a weirdly worried look on his face.

Sakyo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, they're out, and I guess that's all for tonight."

Ren blew a peice of hair out of her face. "Is this darned game ever gonna stop?" she demanded.

The handsome ginger (_A/N: You may not think that he's handsome, but I do_) nodded. "Yes, when the last one is standing. But until then, this game goes on."


	25. Face the facts

**Warning: This chapter has a little bit of Eight/Maru. If you don't like that pairing, skip the bottom section.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Takanosuke kicked the leaves in front of him. "Okay, you've had your fun. Are you ever going to stop picking on Ren and I?" he asked the other boy.

The other boy just shrugged. "I'm not quite sure that's what I'm doing," he stated simply.

Takanosuke was confused. "What are you talking about? That's exactly what you're doing, and the sad thing is, you know you are!"

The older boy rolled his eyes and the younger. "Oh, that's a little melodramatic, don't you think? For all you know, I could be trying to help you and that girl," came the non-committal reply.

Takanosuke sighed. "In what way? You've only tricked us out of our secrets and embarrassed us with stupid dares."

_No, I've done more than that,_ the older boy thought. _You've just got to look at the facts right._

* * *

"Just stay away from me!" screamed a very peeved Maru at the younger Unabara brother.

Eight was standing outside her window, screaming up at her about what a child she was being. "Come on, just let me up!" he begged.

It had been like that ever since last night. When Maru had run and Eight had chased her, she had ended up in her room with the door locked.

All the noise was giving Ren a headache.

"Maru, I'm sorry I laughed. I didn't mean it, but I need you to listen!" she heard Eight yell.

"Just go away," came the stubborn girl's response. "You had no right to embarrass me like that."

Ren could almost imagine the scene. No doubt, Eight had rolled his eyes at her last statement. And Maru was pouting in a silly way that Eight would've found cute. They all already knew how he felt about her, but Maru herself was just so oblivious.

"Maru, just talk to me! You know I hate it when you get like this!" came another go from the bluenette.

"No, Eight. Just no! I really need to sort some things out!"

Eight was dumbfounded. "Are you breaking up with me?! We haven't even started dating, and now you're breaking up with me!"

There was an angry huff. "Leave," was the last word left in the air. All others abandoned, some even forgotten.

Like, "I love you."


	26. Not a fairytale

**Some one-sided Eight/Maru from both of them. This is also really close to the end. I can almost feel the grand finale. I also know that there will be a prequel and also a sequel to this one.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Three hours after Eight had left, Ren had finally gotten that little peace that she had wanted so much. But only then, did she realize that Maru was now crying. The blonde girl sighed.

"Hey," she said, opening up Maru's door. "You and Eight had a fight. You okay, Kiddo?"

Maru was laying on her bed, streaks of tears on her face. Ren went over her friend's bed. "Scoot over there, kid." She sat on the bed beside Maru. "Once upon a time," began Ren, only to be stopped by Maru.

"Ren, I don't want to hear any fairytales. You'll just be filling my head with thoughts that are not a safe reality. I just need a healthy dose of crying to tie me over."

Ren glanced at the girl beside her. "Who said it's a happy fairytale? This one is actually is based in reality. In fact, as princesses and dragons go, there are none." Suddenly she smiled," Well, there is one dragon."

Maru eyes widened. "Can you tell it."

Ren smiled sadly. "Not only can I tell it, but I've lived it."

"So 'Once upon a time'..."

"Once upon a time, a young phoenix that was tricked into a bey battle by a sly griffin."

"The griffin sounds familiar..."

"Uh- huh. Anyway, he declared that the winner should have a glorious reward, but refused to tell her what he was going to take as his reward. So after an amazing battle, the griffin won. When he took his reward, he took the phoenix's "peck".

"Weeks after, months even, the griffin came back and asked the phoenix to a game. Little did she know what type of game it was going to be. There was also a dragon. Now, he was trickster, always messing with people. Even his friend, the griffin.

"So, when it came his tun in the game, he dared the phoenix to give the griffin another "peck". Then later, he also asked the griffin if him and the phoenix had ever shared a "peck". The griffin had to answer truthfully, sending the phoenix into a state of embarrassment."

"The griffin is Takanosuke, isn't it? And you're the phoenix, aren't you?"

The older girl just nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Big Bro," Eight sadly greeted his brother, when he had gotten home.

Kite was surprised at his brother's sadness."Are you and Maru okay?"

The younger boy sighed. "No. Big bro, she hates me."

Kite shook his head. "This is Maru we're talking about. She couldn't hate anyone if her life depended on it."

The other boy sighed. "Well, then I think I have managed to break that record."


	27. Hateful wonderings

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Sakyo opened the door at 7:00, as always. The day, they all knew was going to be torture. But Ren had a feeling that the dragon had more in store for her and griffin.

The girl in question hadn't been able to think straight since coming in. Takanosuke and Sakyo kept giving her looks. Though, not in the same way (_That would be weird to the story_). Sakyo's glances were asking her why she was such an idiot, while Takanosuke's glances were more nicer. They were full of concern.

They all took up their positions after dinner was finished. Ren found it a little more awkward to sit next to Takanosuke. So much had happened between them in the last week.

Eight and Maru got to watch now that they were out of the game. Neither of them seemed to mind being out of the game, but the company was awkward.

"Zyro, you're turn," Sakyo informed him.

The black hair boy nodded. "Yeah, okay. Ren, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. I want to know when you're first kiss was."

The girl flushed red. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled under her breath.

"Ren," Zyro looked concerned at his younger, female rival, "are you okay? You look half-dead."

The girl suddenly faked a smile. But then, she was kind of used to it by now. "Perfectly fine, and to answer you question, I got my first kiss stolen away by a friend."

Zyro stared at her for a minute. "Are you telling me that your 'friend' was Takanosuke, and you lost your first kiss to him in this game?"

The girl shook her head. "No. It was before that."

Zyro still looked surprised. But there was no chance for him to dwell on it any longer. The game moved on, and if he didn't move with it, it would just leave him behind altogether.


	28. Stolen? Fairgame

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Takanosuke shifted uncomfortably. Ren had called him a thief! That he'd stolen her first kiss! But he knew that he had won that kiss fair and square.

And he'll admit he was a little jealous of Zyro. He had thought that Ren would lie about their kiss. But it made him angry that she just called him her "friend". That kiss had been to show her that he liked her more than that way.

_Curse you, Ren! Why must you have this affect on me? Why do you do this to me?!_

* * *

Ren stared at her older counterpart. _Why'd you have to ask that question?_ she wondered. _Fate's just a cruel joke... _

"It's my turn," Takanosuke declared suddenly breaking her from her thoughts. "Truth or dare, Zyro?'

The black haired boy stared at the other boy. "Dare, I guess." (A/N: _Why do I make them so stupid as to choose dare_?)

Takanosuke nodded. "I dare you to do anything that Benkei wants you to do."

Benkei smiled. "I dare you to go on a date with one of your fangirls."

"Why do you guys hate me?! I don't want to die!" cried a very dramatic Zyro, very almost near tears.

"What a wimp," mumbled Sakyo. "Well, I'd better get Zryo to a mental hospital. God knows he'll need it..."


	29. Angry? No furious

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

"It's my turn now," Sakyo declared, so sure of his grand finale. "Ren, truth or dare?"

Ren gave an angry puff. Then glared the older boy down.

"What? Angry, are we?" he mocked her.

"Yes. Pick on someone else for once!"

Sakyo just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a creature of habit."

The girl just continued to glare at him. "No doubt about it," she agreed.

He just rolled his eyes and re-asked the question.

* * *

Ren had made a mistake, Takanosuke realized, afraid that it was too late to save his friend's (Love interest's) dignity. But Ren had already seen the look he was giving her.

"Don't. You interfere last time, but this time, I need to be the brave one." Then she turned over to Sakyo. "Well, are you gonna lay it on me, or what?"

Her eyes were unusually cold. They seemed to even lose their color. Her hair was a mess. And it was obvious that she was not afraid of the tall boy before her.

"Well?" she asked suddenly. "Don't you have a dare to tell me?"

And the tall boy just smiled.


	30. déjà vu to déjà vu

**There will be a crappy kiss scene. Maybe two... Who knows? I'm feeling wacky today.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren had had Sakyo whisper the dare into her ear. But she felt it was not just a dare, but her death.

She sighed, but moved back over to where she knew was never going to be the same. She leaned over Takanosuke. "I'm sorry to do this too you again. But HE insisted!"

Takanosuke just stared at her. "What are you talking about? What are you going to do-."

Ren rolled her eyes, and shut him up with a kiss.

His eyes widened at the girl. His arms opened up, taking her in. She made herself comfortable. She broke apart for a moment to say, "It's sad how good you're getting good at that."

He retook her lips with his, putting her into a state of surprise. It was a déjà vu to the déjà vu they'd had shared a few days ago. But Sakyo had demanded that there had to be feeling in this kiss.

And there was. A lot. In fact, she could feel all of Takanosuke's feelings. His strong arms held her up, otherwise they'd have fell.

* * *

She broke apart. She knew that she had met all of Sakyo's requirements.

As she walked back to her seat this time, she pointed at Sakyo daringly. And her dare?

_Do your worst._


	31. INPUT! PLEASE READ AND PM ME!

Hey, Guys, I am short a few ideas and I need to have a few truths and dares for Sakyo daring Ren and Takanosuke. But I also need just regular dares. And truths. Don't forget truths! I've got something real crazy in store for you. And I will not be posting the next chapter without posting five others after it. So expect six chapters by friday. Okay, thanks.


	32. One too many times

**Sorry, it's been a while.**

**The fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

_Ren had finally had enough._ Sakyo had tormented her one too many times. Now he was going to pay.

It was going to be her turn soon and she had the perfect truth or dare. Either way, she intended Sakyo's evil reign to be over. Once and for all.

"Just you wait, Sakyo," she whispered to herself. "You won't even know what hit you."

* * *

Takanosuke wasn't exactly thinking the same thought as she was. Revenge hadn't even come into his mind. But any idiot could tell that Ren was about to do something incredibly stupid.

"Come on, Ren, don't do it," he muttered to himself. "You're too impulsive."

Ren was smiling. It was a dangerous smile if he knew one. (And living with Sakyo, he should) "Truth or dare, Sakyo?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody, except a very worried boy and the caller, had expected this to happen.

"Dare me, Ren. You deserve it." He was grinning like a maniac. But then, so was Ren...

"I dare you to..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**How'd you like. More to come. Keep reading.**

**I'd also like to put these special mentions out to you guys. Thanks to**

**RyuugaAndSakyo,**

**BeybladeFan12345,**

**BlackCatNeko999,**

**Andrea599,**

**And to all of you fans!**

**Thanks.**

**_!-)_ WINKY FACE!**


	33. Love-stricken

**Here's the next promised chapter. I may be a slight Zyro fangirl, okay? Don't judge. All my crushes are anime...**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

"I dare you to strike a conversation with one of Zyro's very love-stricken fangirls."

The Dragon Emperor II looked strangely guilty.. "What? Do you want me to give some girl some nightmares? She'll pee her pants!"

Ren didn't want to hear it. "No take-backs!"

Only later would she realize that she'd live to regret those words.

* * *

"Yo, you! Yes, you. Girl wearing the Zyro t-shirt, get over here," he snapped impatiently to a very confused fangirl.

The girl that he was talking to was just staring at Zyro, eyes wide.

"God, you're gorgeous," she mumbled to Zyro, only thinking of him, not the Dragon Emperor.

Zyro was very uncomfortable. "Uh, thanks. You too, I guess..."

The girl was beaming so bright, she might as well've just told to the sun to take a vacation.

Sakyo took a few steps towards her. Her smile was wiped off of her face faster than light. She stumbled back. "AWAY!" she cried at the advancing Dragon Warrior.

She ran away. Nothing could have stopped her.

In the struggle, the poor girl had knocked a very confused Takanosuke onto a very embarrassed Ren. The Dragon Emperor now stared down at them. He was smirking evilly.

He laughed. "Not that great a revenge, huh?" he asked Ren.

Then he added,_ Stupid. The universe is trying so hard to help them. And so am I. Why do they make it so_ _difficult?_ in his head.

Ren couldn't even speak. Once again, Sakyo seemed to be winning.


	34. Changed: all of us

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. EVERYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

When they got back to the house, Ren found that she was still a daze. She really hadn't meant for the incident to happen. She was pretty sure that Takanosuke was just a embarrassed as she was.

"I hate my life," she mumbled to herself. Weeks ago, she wouldn't have meant it, but that had all changed. Things were just so different. She sensed it, and so did Takanosuke. She was sure of it!

* * *

Takanosuke was, as Ren guessed, thinking over this very change.

_It is very strange,_ he noted with a hint of amusement. _I wonder if it's always gonna be like this with between us. I think I need to find that answer... or Ren and I are doom to fail._

* * *

Piercing red eyes observed strangely stressed features. The owner of the eyes ran his fingers through his hair.

_What's his problem?_ wondered to Dragon Emperor II, who was watching Takanosuke. _He's acting like there's no hope left at all. _

The ginger boy shook his head._ Does he not believe in my matchmaking skills? Oh, ye of little faith, what shall I do to prove you wrong?_

But Sakyo didn't have to think that hard on it. He already had an idea. And a good one, too...

That is, if you're not a part of it...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**!-0.**_

**WINKY FACE! **

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	35. Dang misery

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

It was Sakyo's turn to ask. No one was all that happy, especially his two favorite victims.

"Truth or dare, Takanosuke?"

"Oh, what's the point," Takanosuke said, "you'll just torture me either way. Just put me out of my dang misery already!"

The Dragon Emperor just smirked. "You got it. I dare you to pull a stupid trick on Eight's skateboard."

"WHAT?! NO!" screamed a very surprised bluenette. "He can't. HE'lLL KILL HIMSELF!"

But Takanosuke had other plans.

"Good! Bring it on!" Takanosuke was getting fed up with always getting picked on by Sakyo. He was proudly gonna fight for his honor. And nothing was going to stop him.

But suddenly, there was a new voice. This one was more shrill. More feminine. "NO!" Ren was on her feet, right between the two boys. "Stop! I'll do it!"

Takanosuke stared at his secret love-interest. "Ren, no. Stop. You don't have to do that."

Ren wouldn't have that. "Yeah, and you didn't need to hang yourself on that pole for me. So now this is my turn to do something crazy."

"No-."

Ren refused his life-line. "NO! I'M DOING IT AND THAT'S **FINAL**!"

Every person in the room winced. Ren and her stubbornness was always _sooo_ fun to deal with.

But on the other hand, one person was happy. Sakyo.

He was smiling like he wasn't about to end her life. "Perfect," was all he said.


	36. The stupidest idiot in the world

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren wasn't about to back down. Not from Sakyo, not from anything. Even if it killed her.

Ren held a hand out to the younger bluenette. "Pass it up, Eight. I'll make it quick."

Everyone could tell that Eight did not want to pass it up, but finally, he did. But not before warning her,"Be careful. This is my favorite skateboard. I don't want it broken."

Ren nodded. And then made a shocking realization. "Wait, your favorite? How many skateboards do you have?"

The young bluenette blushed and stared at the ground. "Thirteen."

Zyro burst out laughing. "Dude, that's sad!"

"Hey, skateboarding and bey battles are my life." He glanced over at his rival. "That and a certain pink haired girl. Well, you see, she used to be, but me and my stupid idiocy made her leave me. She doesn't even look at or talk to me anymore. Which is a terrible shame that I can never live down."

Maru jumped to her feet, anger tears running down her face. "You are such a liar! You don't care what happens to me! And you know that!"

Eight shook his head. "No. I care. I do. I always do. When I yell at you. When I mock and tease you. When I make you cry. Whenever I think about you. Whenever I regret making my greatest rival think that I'm the stupidest idiot in the world."

Maru took three steps forward, and put a hand to his cheek. "See?" she asked him, her voice soft, "there you go again. Another lie. You're the stupidest idiot in the world, yes. But your my stupidest idiot in the world."

Then she pulled her "man" into a sweet kiss.


	37. Girlfriend? Never?

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

They all stared at the couple. And they were staring at each other.

"What- what was that for?" stuttered a very happy Eight.

Maru herself was just as bashful. "I- I don't know. I guess, it just felt right?" she offered, still just as confused as her rival.

He nodded. "O-okay. I think I can live with that, but- but why?"

She shook her head at him. "I really don't know. Like I said before, it just felt right. I can't explain it any other way."

The girl's rival just took it as she said it.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. "Okay, if you Love-birds are done, someone needs to complete her dare," said a very peeved Dragon Emperor. "So, Ren, you're up."

Ren just rolled her eyes at the older boy. "One day," she promised him rather menacingly, "one day someone's gonna knock you on your butt, and that person's gonna be me."

Sakyo just nodded his head. "Uh huh. Good to know. Thanks for the warning, Kid. I'll try to take it as close as I can to the thing I call a heart."

Ren moved one foot onto the skateboard on the ground, and pushed off.

* * *

Takanosuke stared at the girl he soon wished to be able to call "Girlfriend."

_Why, Ren?_ he wondered. _Just why?_


	38. Bull

**This is actually a really long chapter. I decided to make it like that to make up for the others being so short. Well, here it is.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren had a better time cleaning her house than she did on a skateboard. As Eight had said, it wasn't easy. And she really didn't know what she was doing. Not in the least.

"I'll get you for this, Sakyo," she muttered through clenched teeth. "Just you wait, My Royal Pain."

* * *

If looks could kill, Sakyo would be murdered many times over. Takanosuke was glaring daggers at him, while simultaneously riddling him with bullets.

When Sakyo finally saw his expression, he just smirked. I_'m doing this for your own good._ Then he realized that he sounded like a _very_ bossy dad. He winced. _Yeah, I gotta watch that... for my own good._

Then suddenly, he felt the icy gaze fall from his back. Ren had returned, and with her, Takanosuke's good nature.

* * *

_I am losing it!_ screamed a very peeved blonde. _ Sakyo's lucky to escape unharmed,_ Ren noted, anger still filling her.

"I will not allow such a pretentious brat to gain the satisfaction of knowing that he beat me at his game. I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!" she hissed.

* * *

"I think it's Zyro's turn," said Benkei.

Takanosuke shook his head. "No, Benkei. Zyro's not in the game anymore. Remember? Going out on one date was _too_ hard for him to bear without going into cardiac arrest."

Benkei nodded, remembering. "Oh, yeah! Wait, Bull, who's out."

Takanosuke was patient. They all had to give him credit for that. "Benkei, the only one's still in the game are you, me, Shinobu, Ren, and Sakyo."

Benkei looked at the others. They all nodded in agreement.

"What happened to Kite?"

"He had a nervous breakdown when Ren told him to keep away from his equipment." _(A/N: You were right, BlackCatNeko999, he couldn't do it.)_

Shinobu sighed. "It's my turn, Benkei. Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

The curly haired boy nodded. "What happened to Kyoya after the battle with Nemesis?"

Benkei put a finger to his chin. "Let's see... I believe that him, Demoure, and Nile went off to continue on their journey."

"What journey?" Shinobu dug. No one really stop him. They just didn't care at that point. _(A/N: It had been seven days... do you see where that would drive people crazy? I do...)_

Benkei continued to scratch his chin. "It was part of their training. I they were in Egypt last I heard."

Shinobu nodded. "Sakyo, you're turn."

The Dragon Emperor was a little more than enthusiastic than anybody else wanted him to be. (It meant trouble was_ very_ near)

"Right on time. Ren, truth or dare?"

Ren jumped up onto her feet in protest. "NO! NO way! You already gave me a dare!"

Sakyo was just patient. "I believe you are mistaken. I gave _Takanosuke_ a dare. You just wanted to play 'hero' and save him from a inescapable fate. So _you_ are fair game."

Ren glared up at the ceiling. Evil world! she yelled in her mind.

Then she was looking at Sakyo again. "Okay, fine. Have it your way. I can play your little game. What bout of injustice do you wish to bestow upon me, My oh so great, Master?"

Needless to say, Sakyo was in total confusion."You're saying dare, right? That's- that's what you meant, right?"

Ren nodded. "Yes. I choose dare. Well?" She said the last word in a mock tone of the way he usually said it.

"Are you mocking me mocking you? That's just not right, Dude," was all he could say before he could tell her her dare. "I dare you to..."

Ren knew better than to hold her breathe. She knew the dare would be truly unspeakable. She knew that when he finally spoke the dare, all respect she had for the game, would soon evaporate with it.

_Oh, you cruel world, what did I ever do to deserve this?!_

Then the time came. Sakyo was ready. "I dare you to go home and sleep. All of you. Really. It's past one in the morning."

A sudden fear came over her. She had never expected him to give her such an easy dare. There had to be a catch!

She pointed a menacing finger at him. "I know nothing's that simple with you. What's the catch? And I know there is one."

The Dragon Emperor just stared at her for a minute. "Just go home, Kid."

* * *

Takanosuke met Ren at the door. "Hey," he told her, smiling at her for the first time in a long while, "I never got to thank you for taking that dare for me."

Ren could barely understand him. Waves of sleep were washing over her. She was half asleep. "What? Oh, the dare. It wasn't... all that hard. Besides, I didn't really need to. I know that you can skateboard."

The boy nodded. "That's true. But it was still nice." He paused for a moment, thinking. Then he asked, "Can I walk you home?"

Ren shook her head. "Nah, it's- it's not needed."

She walked out the door, and fell. Takanosuke stared at her sleeping form. _Not needed? I think it's very needed. Oh, well. There's nothing I can do._

Takanosuke scooped up the sleeping girl, and began walking towards her house.

TO BE CONTINUED

**_!^) _Winky face. ウィンキーの顔! (That really translates to "Face of Winky"! P.s. I really like making that face!)**

**THank You So mUCh. You GUys aRE GreAT! i HOpE yoU KnOw thAt. RevIewS?**

**I Do taKe flaMes, tOo. ThEy sEEM tO MaKE mY sTorY eVen beTTEr. I doN"T knOw WhY ThaT iS.**


	39. What fun is that?

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Luckily, Benkei didn't believe in locking the door. Takanosuke carried his rival up the stairs and into her room. He loosened the covers on her bed, and gently slid her underneath them.

She stirred lightly in her sleep. He smiled at her sleepy face. She was just so beautiful. Takanosuke put a finger to his lips, then brought that finger to her forehead.

"Sleep well, Ren," he whispered to her. And he could've sworn that she actually smiled in her sleep.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked a curious Dragon Emperor.

Takanosuke let a yawn pass from his lips. Sakyo waited patiently for his friend's answer. "Nowhere. I was just helping Ren get home. She was _really_ tired."

Sakyo nodded. "Oh. Yeah. How's she doing?" He asked this like he hadn't just seen her ten minutes ago.

"I don't know. I didn't really ask. Besides, I'm not quite sure she would have answered."

Sakyo was surprised. "What makes you say that?"

Another yawn escaped Takanosuke's lips. "Oh, she wasn't awake. I carried her to her house and put her to bed. Poor thing. She looked exhausted. I've never seen a person fall unconscious on pavement before. You?"

Sakyo shook his head in response. "No. Never. I guess the stress of the game is finally getting to her."

Takanosuke shook his head at his older friend. "No. Not the game. The stress of knowing that you're about to attack us at any given moment. True, the game is stressful, but that's because you made it that way."

Sakyo smirked at the blonde. "Oh, I know. What fun is a uneventful truth or dare game?"

Takanosuke smiled. "A peaceful one. One without you."

Sakyo chuckled softly to himself. "Yeah, it sure is, that's for certain."


	40. Whodunit?

**Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren woke up the next morning, confusion taking over her mind.

_How did I get back here? I don't remember coming back. _She sighed. _Oh well, so long as I got back. I'm okay._

* * *

She got dressed, then headed downstairs.

Benkei was sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading a newspaper, but he offered her a "Good morning," when he noticed her.

"Hey, where's Zyro?" she asked him.

Benkei looked up from his newspaper. "Oh, you know Zyro. He's still sleeping."

Ren nodded her head, thinking. 'Course Zyro wasn't up yet. After all, this was normal.

Then a thought occurred to her. "Well, thanks for bringing me home last night, Benkei."

The bull-obsessed man was now confused.

"I didn't bring you home last night."

It was Ren's turn for the confusion. "Wait, if you didn't bring me home last night, how did I get here?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know. I went up to check on you at six o'clock. You were sleeping, so I just figured that you walked home."

Ren nodded, still confused. "O-okay. T-thanks."

* * *

Ren walked down the street. After talking to Benkei, she had decided to investigate.

_I need to know who brought me home, _she realized._ I just need to!_

But what she didn't realize was the importance of knowing.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan, and a nervous giggle. Ren looked towards the makers of the noises. It was Eight and Maru.

_Ah, just my luck! I'll ask them!_

* * *

"Sorry, Ren, but we left before you did. We don't know," answered Eight.

Ren nodded, and thanked the couple.

Whodunit? she wondered for the fifth time that day. But little did she know, that there was soon to be a sixth one.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**!^)**_

**(Okay, I think you guys know what that is.)**


	41. Goose chases

**Sorry for the delay. I got this really good idea for a Naruto story. So again, sorry. Allow this chapter as compensation?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 41.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren continued down the street, her heart set on finding the mystery man. And for some strange reason, her heart was beating like a drum to the excitement.

_What is this feeling?_ she wonder, heart refusing to slow down. And _WHODUNIT?!_

That question just needed to be answered. And fast.

* * *

Honey-brown eyes scanned the bey arena. She was looking for anyone at the game yesterday. Then she saw Shinobu.

"Hey, Shinobu, can I ask you something?"

He was in the middle of a heated battle, but he still glanced up. "Well, I'm a little busy. But shoot."

Ren nodded, understanding very well what he meant. "Did you carry me or see who carried me home last night?"

He shook his head. "I didn't. Sorry. But maybe you should check with Zyro."

She nodded again. "Okay. I'll do that."

"Oh, and Ren?" his voice made her turn around. "When you find out who it was, can you tell me?"

She was confused. "Why?"

"Well, it's interesting, you know. It kind of sounds like you've got a secret admirer. And those are always interesting."

"Shinobu, please stay away from my love-life," she begged, still very confused.

He smirked. "I'm just saying. Now go find out who brought you home, Kiddo."

* * *

_Zyro it is,_ she decided. _But everyone knows what a deep sleeper he is._

She hurried home as fast as she could.

When she burst through the front door, the first thing she saw was Benkei, who was still reading the paper, but this time, was one the comics.

"Is Zyro awake?"she asked him.

Benkei glanced up from the paper. "He woke up, and left an hour ago."

She sighed. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

Benkei shook his head, smiling. "No. That kid. Always in a rush with that one."

Ren would have liked to stay and agree, but she really needed to find who did it.


	42. Near desperation

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

_Where could he be?_ she wondered, cursing Zyro for his tendency to disappear without telling anyone where he was going.

After looking all over the town, the back again, Ren was starting to doubt that Zyro even existed.

_Could have been in my imagination,_ she told herself, annoyed.

Suddenly, her nose caught the tangy smell of a hamburger. It was a burger shop. Ren hadn't looked there, and since the Bull Burger wasn't open yet, he would most likely be there.

_Dang, why am I so stupid? I should have looked there first!_ she rebuked herself, rushing through the front door.

As thought, Zyro was sitting at a table with hundreds of burgers around him.

"Have you any idea how long I've been looking for you?" she asked, glaring daggers at him.

Zyro noticed. "Look, Ren, I know that I asked for a knife a few minutes ago, but what I don't need is a dagger. So can you put it away."

She sighed, his stupid joke softening her.

"So," he said, smirking, "you said you were looking for me. Why?"

Ren smiled. To business then. "This morning, I ended up in my bed with no knowledge of getting there myself. Did you put me there?"

Zyro was surprised. "Someone was in your room? And you aren't mad?" He shook his head. "That's not like you."

Ren sighed, growing impatient. "Answer the question, Zyro. Did you out me there?"

He shook his head again. "Nope."

Ren was taken aback. She had been expecting Zyro to confess. But if he hadn't, who? That question really seemed to be popular with her at the moment. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"Did you see who did?"

"Nope." When he noticedher solam expression, he decided to add, "Maybe you should ask Benkei. Maybe he knows."

Ren sighed again at her friend's slight stupidity. "I already tried that."

He nodded thoughtfully. "What about Shinobu?"

She shook her head. "Tried that, too."

At this point, Zyro was near desperation. "Maru, Eight, Kite?" he began listing off everyone he could think of.

"No, no, and Kite refuses to come out of his room since I dared him to stay away from his equipment."

Zyro chuckled ruefully at that. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Then he decided to turn his attention back to the matter at hand. "Um, maybe Sakyo'll know. Or did you already ask him, too?" There was a trace of bitterness in his voice as he said the last sentence.

Ren had been about to say 'yes', but paused, realizing that she had not asked Sakyo yet. "No," she admitted in defeat.

"Ha!" Zyro cried, grinning, all bitterness gone. "I got you! I got you! Admit that I got you!"

But Ren was already gone.

Zyro grinned in spite of himself. "Go find your admirer, Kid," he whispered his wish into the midday air.


	43. Cerulean

**Hey, sorry again for taking so long to update. And I'll admit, this time Hiatus had nothing to do with it (I got a lot of inspiration for a few new stories).To make up for that, I now present to you the next chapter, but in no way, the last. I actually think that my estimation was off a bit. I think it will end in the early sixties. But the ending is gonna be a twist!**

**P.s., I don't know why I put the front door near the kitchen, but that's how my house is almost set up as.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren burst through Sakyo and Takanosuke's door. "Sakyo, where are you?!" she shouted at the man who came out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee in his hand.

"Ow, I'm right here. You don't need to blow my eardrums out."

"I need to ask you a question. It's urgent."

He sighed. "It's always urgent with you good-goodies.

She glared at him, swiftly losing all the patience she had just reserved for him. "That's not the point. And this is urgent!"

Sakyo sighed, rolling his eyes at her apparent "urgent" matter. "Fine, Blondie. What do you want?"

Ren continued to glare at him for a second before jumping into her recited question.

"I think you may be surprised by who did," he said, smirking, when she had finished explaining.

"What? YOU did it?!" Ren was dumbfounded.

That wiped the smirk off his face. "What? NO! Takanosuke brought you home."

Ren's eyes widened. "T-T-Ta-akanos-suke?" She put her hands to her face to hid the rising heat from Sakyo.

"That's right," he told her like an adult speaking to a two year old.

Normally, she would have glared at him, but with the circumstances being as they were, she just stood frozen in shock and awe.

"I need to go," she said suddenly. "Where's Takanosuke?"

Sakyo stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you really want to know?"

She nodded, and braced herself for the answer.

It came slowly, but it did come.

"He's right behind you."

Ren turned around to find herself face to face with confused cerulean eyes.

Then suddenly, in a breathlessly confused voice,

_"Takanosuke."_

**It's short, I know, but please bear with me. I'm trying.**


	44. Confusion

**Sorry, for the wait. I was just trying to find the right way to write this chapter. Pardon the terrible pun. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Kind of short, but I will write more. KAYKAY?**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren turned around to find herself face to face with confused cerulean eyes.

It was like a bomb had just exploded in the middle of the room. And as if being forced through her lips, one thing was uttered. One "simple" name. His.

_"Takanosuke."_

* * *

The boy in question stared into the surprised eyes of Ren. What was she doing there?

She wasn't moving, but just stared at him. It was almost like she was just a hullucentation. A figment of his imagination. Then, suddenly, a name was being uttered painfully from her lips.

_"Takanosuke."_

His name was the only thing strong enough to jerk him back into reality. "Huh? What?"

The confusion in Ren's eyes didn't change, but rather, became more enticed. "You- You did it?"

Now it was _his_ turn to be confused. "I did what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She took a step back. "N-Nothing. Thank you, that's all."

She quickly turned, and ran away.

Takanosuke glanced over at Sakyo. "What was that about?" he asked, still as out of it as ever.

Sakyo rolled his eyes at the younger boy. _Patience. He's just a kid. _"Aw, nothing. Just forget about it," was all he said.

But he didn't want to forget about it. He wanted to remember it.

* * *

_**!^D+ME=WEIRD+ME=**!^D=WINKY FACE! ****_

_****WINKYFACE!****_


	45. Haunted inside

**This is my newest chapter. At some request, I decided to quit dragging my feet with this one. I feel that, as one reviewer pointed out, (B.C.N.999, which I have to thank you for...), I do kind of have a strange habit to leave you hanging at the most interesting parts. Though, I will admit, it's not my intention. So here's the new chapter, and the rest will soon to come within the month. And do not be alarmed for the few weeks that I don't post chapters up. I've decided that I'm going to do what I did at the beginning, and I'm gonna write a whole bunch of chapters, then post them when I'm done. That way, you'll get more, and I'll be done with this story, not that I don't love writing it... But I do need a break sometimes. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Shut up, and let us get on with it," right? Well, without further adieu, and non ownership from me, I present the newest chapter...**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

_What the heck is wrong with you?! You're going to go back there, and thank him like a civil person_! she rebuked herself harshly as she ran. She halted suddenly. _This is ridiculous. I need to stop running, and just face him head on. This stupid love/"hate" relationship can't continue like this! Not if I'm into him, and I do think I'm into him!_

Ren was half about to run back, but she just couldn't bare the thought of what she'd be losing if he said "No." The price was too high. It always was. But only now, did she realize that pain-staking truth.

She sighed, and remade a bee-line for home.

"This is crazy, and you know it," she growled at herself under her breathe.

But then, all's fair in love and war, right?

Well, she was in love with her best friend and by writing the rules, Sakyo had declared the war.

* * *

Takanosuke stared at the spot his best friend and rival had just been standing. What the heck had she run out about? Was he really that scary?! Not likely.

And Sakyo was obviously amused, which just peeved him off worst.

"What are you laughing at?" Takanosuke growled.

Sakyo raised an eyebrow at his harsh tone, so he softened it as much as he could- which at this point in time- was still harsh. But just bearably so.

But nonetheless, he continued, "Look, I know you said to drop it, but I can't. I need to know why you're doing this, Sakyo. I know that once upon a time, this is exactly what you'd have done, but you're not the same person as you had been before. You changed when you help us get Ginga back." He paused for a minute, to let his point sink in, then continued, "I know that, in your weird, somewhat sadistic way, you're really trying to help me and Ren, but if you really wanted to help us, why not just come out and tell us. That way, I wouldn't be going out of my mind whenever I see her, and she wouldn't be trying to avoid me pointblank. I get it's a game to you, but leave us out of it."

Sakyo nodded at his logic. He'll admit, it was probably the most he had ever made sense to him. He seemed to be understanding and apologetic, when all of a sudden, that all changed by his cold demeanor.

"What game? Oh, I love games! Can I play?!"

Takanosuke stood there, trying to make him understand, and he mocked him like a child!

Needless to say, he did the smart thing, and locked himself in his room. For Takanosuke's sanity and for his safety.

He also decided that a short nap was in order. As he curled up into bed, the last fading thought that shifted through him was _HER. _And even when he was asleep, she haunted him in his dreams.

* * *

**Don't expect any chapters for a while. They're all coming.**

**I'm too tired to say it, so just imagine that I had and you're all laughing.**


	46. Pointless

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Ren stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was blank. So in other words... _pointless_.

She sat up as a thought occurred to her.

_Kinda of like this world, huh?_ She mentally asked the kitty-cat curled up beside her. She was half-wishing that somehow he had heard that and understood her. But he was fast asleep.

Ren chuckled wryly as she stroked under his sleeping chin.

"Not much help are you?" She asked him aloud.

He just rolled over.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Her head hit the mattress again. "Yep. Nothing's lost. Just... pointless."

But at least she had one thing to look forward to tonight. Even if most of the night itself would be painful. But she would get to see Takanosuke, and that was the best gift anyone could give her, at the moment.

* * *

Sweat dripped down his face as Takanosuke jerked into unconsciousness. He hadn't had a nightmare, but he had slipped so fast into consciousness that it was almost as if he had.

The clock on his nightstand read 3:49.

Takanosuke gave an involuntary groan. It'd be five more hours before he got to see Ren again.

He read the time again; 3:50.

Ten more minutes, then he'd have only five more hours to wait.

He silently thanked the Father that he had woken up eleven minutes before the new hour. But he still had time to kill. And if Ren wasn't near him, then it wouldn't be worth it to still be awake in this world.

A few more hours of sleep would do him some good. And besides, tonight was the night that Sakyo would pay for the torment. He just _had_ to be rested for that.

His head hit the mattress again with a satisfying "thump".

* * *

Sakyo knew what was coming tonight. He had both love-struck idiots trying to end him. But it was their fault, really. He HATES meddling, but they left him NO choice. And Ren didn't help the matters any by falling for him (if it had been any other boy, he wouldn't have meddled. He wouldn't have had to...) But since it _was_ him, it was his _job_ to do it.

They could hardly blame him for trying to help them. Though, Takanosuke was right; he had taken a bit too much pleasure from it.

He sighed roughly.

Then a sudden thought struck him, _Speaking of Takanosuke, I would probably go check on him. He hasn't been out of his room since our fight._

As Sakyo walked up the stairs, he noted the slight mumbling of words mixed up with a decent amount of snoring.

Good; he was asleep.

He peeked through the door at the boy's sleeping form. Takanosuke was facing away from him, but suddenly shifted to face him. Sakyo didn't panic, though. Takanosuke was a deep sleeper.

He had just been about to shut the door, when something caught his attention.

He was talking.

"Mhhm... Rennnn..." he mumbled lightly. "Rennn!"

Sakyo found himself grinning at the fact that, even his subconscious seemed to have the hots for this girl.

He closed the door gently. Quickly, silently, he ninja'ed his way downstairs.

Yet, all the way, Sakyo was smiling like an idiot.


	47. Getting a grip

**So, I haven't done one of these in a while, (or so I think...), but anyway, none of this "stuff" that I am writing is getting money in ANY way. And I DO NOT own any of the characters. There's the "large" disclaimer.**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Takanosuke found himself pleasantly awakened by the news that it was now 8:30. He was up faster than Sakyo had time to finish telling him.

He left him standing at his bedroom door, as he raced downstairs to greet their guests, but more importantly... Ren.

Takanosuke saw her standing there looking... WOW! He couldn't even begin to describe how she looked. But her hair was clean-looking and her skin was so... Okay, too much detail, but you get the picture.

His feet swept forward before he had the chance to tell them to "stop". His hands seemed to moved on their own, too. They took her's gently, and brought them to his lips, another body-part that seemed to be malfunctioning today.

He heard one of the boys snicker. Takanosuke couldn't tell who it really was, but he got the feeling that it was Zyro.

He let go of her, realizing the long time must have seemed weird.

And it really didn't help when he heard Kite say, "Oh, come on. You didn't have to release her that fast. We all know that a few more minutes would have done you no harm. It could even have done quite the opposite."

Takanosuke raised an eyebrow, and Ren took on the color of a tomato.

He shook himself out of his shock in order to announce, "I haven't a clue what you're talking about, but I'm quite sure that I don't like what you're insinuating, Kite. Please keep those thoughts to yourself. Now if you'll follow me into the living room, we can begin the torturous game."

They all follow without question, although, he could see the wanted hesitation on their faces'. But what choice did they have, him included?

* * *

**I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter. But the "kitty-cat", if you remember it, needs a name. And I'm too lazy to think of one. So please write out what you think it should be. I'll just select a random name, and that will be HIS name.**


	48. Back at the beginning, but still in vain

**Sakyo's a jerk. You gotta love him...**

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

As they made their way into the living room, Takanosuke said that Sakyo was already there, and grinning evilly. "Okay, whose turn is it?" He asked him, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Sakyo just shrugged it off. "I have no clue."

"**WHAT?!**" they ALL screamed in unison.

Knowing that it would get them NOWHERE with him, Takanosuke tried a different approach, "Sakyo, what do you mean exactly when you say that you 'don't know'?"

He shrugged again. "I have no idea."

He tried unsuccessfully to resist the peeved sigh that flowed from his lips. "Yep, that's a _big_ help. seriously, though..."

He sighed this time. Obviously a shrug just wasn't good enough at the moment. "I just told you," he complained. Takanosuke rolled his eyes, knowing full well what "card" he was about to play, "I have _no _idea whose turn in is! Is that not clear enough for you?!"

And this was one of those times that Sakyo gets short-tempered...

Looking back on it, Takanosuke thought that he should have been the one to come up with the idea that Ren next had, the bloody genius!

"Hey, guys, we could always restart at the beginning," she pointed out.

"Nope." That idea was definitely out with Sakyo. "I'm not restarting the game... that hasn't, by the way, even been finished in the first place! Nope. Not happenin'."

Takanosuke winced. It was _ONE_ thing to lose your temper at him, but it was another to lose it at Ren. She was off-limits. Sakyo knew that.

She, on the other hand, handled it better than he had been about to, "No. That's not what I meant. I only meant that we restarted the order. "

Sakyo perked up in surprise. "Huh, Takanosuke, looks like your girlfriend isn't all beauty. A thought or two for herself could do you some good..."

Both our parties turned red at the mention of such an "implication", (not that he was implying ANYTHING; he down-right just said it). Sakyo gave no note. That, or he pretended not to...

"Let's just get this started already," Takanosuke muttered, all patience lost, and more than likely, not coming back.

And start the game did...

* * *

"Okay, since we're going back to the start," Ren said, "And since Eight, Maru, Zyro, and Kite are out, I believe that the next caller is..." she winced when she realized the pit that she had dug herself into.

"Well? Go on, Ren. SAY it," Sakyo told her, making her decide that he knew the whole time that if he pretended he didn't know, she'd come up with the "oh-so-genius" plan, (well, not so smart nowww, is it?), and HE'd get to go next.

"Sakyo." Her voice was broken, full of suffocated torment. Not to mention the sickening lump at the back of her throat

He just smirked.

_God, I hate him!_

"Now," he said, putting a finger to his chin, "which one of you should get torment next, I wonder?"

They all were silent, anticipating the death-sentence that was sure to come. It did, after a moment of a silent torture, which was almost just as bad as physical ones. Not quite, though.

But Ren knew what was coming next. It was unavoidable. And no; she **_CAN'T_** quit. That _WOULD_ make him win. She just refused to allow it.

Then finally, "Shinobu,"

They all gasped. A perfect chance to beat Ren back into submission and he didn't take it?! No. Not likely. There had to be a catch. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sakyo smirked. "What's the real reason why you and Zyro are rivals?"

He was silent for a moment. They all stared at him, waiting for his answer. But it didn't come for a least a minute, then another passed. Followed closely by another. Then finally, the answer, "We're rivals because I've never won against him." His voice had been soft, too soft for us to hear at the time...

"What? Louder please. We need to hear you. Once more," Sakyo said (taunted).

Shinobu tried once more, but to no avail. "I've never won; that's why we're rivals." but this was still inaudible.

"Once more. Else, you're out," Sakyo warned (taunted).

"We're rivals because I've never won!" he screamed it so loud this time, it had to be in a soprano 1 octave (opera), and it was still inaudible.

"Sorry, Shinobu. You're out. Take a seat in the audience," Sakyo declared (taunted)!

Shinobu, not so surprisingly enough, was fine with the new transaction (come on, who _**WANTS** _to play truth or dare x-treme with Sakyo? If you do, raise your hand. Me: (hand raised). Yep, crazy...).

"You- you did that on purpose!" Benkei screamed.

Sakyo only nodded. "Yes, I did. Take a look at my previous actions, and ask yourself if that surprises you," he pointed out, much to our disgust.

"But- but he's your friend. And you screwed him over just for a game!" Ren cried, anger unbearably taking hold of her. She tried to calm herself. It wasn't working out so well.

"You're right; he is my friend. But you're wrong when you say that this is just a game. It's more than that..." (Silently: _It's your life... and Takanosuke's..._) "Now, the only ones who are left are Takanosuke, Ren, Benkei, and of course, your's truly."

Ren sighed. "I think it's Benkei's turn."

He nodded nervously, though to what reasons, she had no idea. He scanned the room, as if thinking over which person he needed to throw under the bus. Several minutes passed, followed by many more. But no answer proceeded. Yet, all the while, Benkei's glance fell to each on of them for at least five second each.

Ren finally understood why he looked so scared; he had NO idea who to choose. He had a choice to make. Either he went after Sakyo, the person who most deserved it, ending with him getting the dragon's rage, and getting out later in the game by Sakyo himself, or he went after the safer prey; Takanosuke and Rem, and saved himself for another time. The choice was almost impossible. She couldn't even forgive Sakyo for making him make it. It was sick. It was wrong.

Suddenly, the choice was made up by a single movement. Benkei was up from his chair. "I declare my resignation. I refuse to hurt the innocent, and if this is the way that I can finally rebuke the dragon, so let it be. I'll be taking my leave to the 'audience' section now. " he turned to Takanosuke and Ren, and said, "Now, you two, remember that he's tricky. And I ask that you make my sacrifice not in vain. So win. Kick his butt, and win. You got that?"

There was nothing they could say, so they just settled for a small glance at each other and nodded.

Yep. This finale was bound to be eventful. It was now Ren and Takanosuke's turn to, if need be, go out with a bang. But it would be fantastic.


	49. Do YOUR worst

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game:**

Takanosuke stared in shock as Benkei fell from the game. It was too much. It was honorable that he found an inner strength that he hadn't known to be there. It had to be hard to pick on your friends for him, but yet, Sakyo found it so easy.

On the other hand, while he was amazed that he sacrificed himself for them, he was angry that he left them alone in the game to fend off Sakyo alone. There was less than no way for them to defend themselves for long against him. He really was a predator. They were just his prey.

"Well," Ren said suddenly, apparently pulling herself from shock, too, "'Suke, it's your turn now." her voice was gentle.

Takanosuke found a new anger inside of himself at Benkei. Since he left the game, as honorable as his sacrifice had been, he had also left the impossible choice to him. Was there any way to win?

"I- I-" Ren's eyes were wide with worry. Takanosuke shook it off best he could, trying to ignore her to ask the self-murder question. "Sakyo, truth or dare?" Unlike Benkei, he could make a choice, but there was NO way that Ren would be part of it. NEVER.

He just smirked that seriously annoying smirk that Takanosuke had come to hate. "Truth."

The blonde boy almost sighed. He was safe, unlike Ren and him. One false move, and he could use all their secret truths to force the out, but he- he couldn't lose. He had nothing to lose. He had the game in the palm of his hand. He controlled everything.

"Why are you still hurting us? You've had your fun, haven't you?"

He just shook his head. "That has nothing to do with it; fun. I'm doing what I'm doing for your own good." He didn't elaborate.

Sakyo really was a pro at this game. He even knew exactly what to say to give nothing away.

Ren was up next. "Hey, it's your turn," Takanosuke informed her, though it wasn't really needed.

She nodded. "Truth or dare,..." he could hear a decision in her voice. The same one that he had had. He was almost tempted to be afraid. But he knew her better than that. There was absolutely no way that she would work with Sakyo against him, especially when Benkei had made them promise to stick together. "Sakyo. Which is it?"

He only rolled his eyes. "I sense a team coming together. Is that what you're planning?"

She reciprocated him with the eye-roll. "Answer the question."

He was smiling again. Everyone could tell he respected Ren for her irritated forwardness. "Dare. There's nothing you can do to me."

Takanosuke knew it to be true, and he could tell that she could see that it was true, too. But that didn't matter. The temporary pain-relief was bound to keep their broken hearts satisfied for awhile.

"I dare you to apologize to all the people in the audience... and then to Takanosuke." she said.

His smile never wavered. He stood to see those in the crowd. Kite had even dragged himself from his room to see this when he had been told that it was the finale, and that Sakyo was at a serious disadvantage against the two of them (I'm not quite sure how true that is...).

"Kite, I've done nothing to you, but I say sorry for Ren's dare, the one that led to your disqualification. To Eight, I barely spoke to you in this game, but I'm sorry for Maru's sake because she made you leave, causing your end in the game. Maru, I guess I could tell you that I'm sorry for pointing that out, but let's focus on the fact that Eight made you cry, so in a way, it really wasn't your fault. I apologize to Benkei for the others not being strong enough to hold themselves together better, causing him to have to be forced to make an impossible choice that caused his down-fall. To Shinobu, I sincerely apologize for pointing out your failure to win against Zyro, and for pointing it out again. But then, it's not sincere since you caused your own demise. Zyro, I have done nothing to you. So there's nothing to say at all. And lastly," he finally turned his attention to Takanosuke, "I'm sorry for keeping the secrets that I am for your sake. The one that will change your world forever."

They all stared at him in shock.

Yet again, he had managed to avoid his dare. Ren was less amused. "You only really apologized to Takanosuke! And the one you gave hardly counts!"

The boy in question winced, anticipating what Sakyo was about to say. "You said to apologize to the audience. You never said about _my_ wrongs. You should be more specific."

Takanosuke sighed. "It's your turn, Sakyo." The words were heavy in his mouth. He knew that, since Ren had taken his dare last time, she was fair-game. If she chose truth, it'd all be over. But if it was dare, he could at least save her.

He silently willed her to choose dare.

* * *

"Truth or dare, Ren," Sakyo asked, setting her fighting spirit on flames.

It was a game that had no escape, she realized. There was no escaping from the dares or the truths, and worse yet, the dragon. He didn't take "no" for an answer. He also took no prisoners. If she choose dare, she would fade from existence. But then, he knew too much about her for her comfort. He could easily use that information to his advantage for blackmail. Either way, though, was a dead-end. And she was dead either way.

"Truth or dare, Ren," Sakyo asked her once more at her blatant hesitation.

_Well, an ax-man's gotta swing, doesn't he? Better me than HIM._

"Do your worst. Dare."

* * *

_Dare. That's a go._


	50. Sakyo's fangirl

**The Fateful Truth or Dare Game**:

Ren looked him straight in the face and said, in the most unforgiving voice she could find, "Do your worst. Dare me."

She could tell that he respected her acceptance if not her daring bravery. It was one thing to say that you will face Sakyo in a fight and came out on top, but it was another to accept the fact that it wasn't likely for her to be the victor. To him, for her, the first was unachievable. To her, the same went for him.

She would be the victor, that she'd see to.

* * *

Sakyo smirked. Ren could tell that he was at least a little impressed that she just took it as it was. To him, that had to be brave, if not just plain stupid. But, hey, it's her...

"Good. I dare you to tell Takanosuke how you really feel about him."

Ren almost fell to the ground in shock. But then, she'd also accepted this dare, hadn't she? Therefore, it was only right that I finished it.

"Takanosuke, I- I like you. Like at lot... maybe even love you, if you get my meaning..." her eyes couldn't meet his, but she could feel his eyes searching her for an explanation..

Was Ren lying? Was she telling him the truth? That's what he was trying to figure out. But that was also what Sakyo had had her figure out.

So, as it turns out, the sadistic brat was just trying to show us something that they, themselves, refused to see. What a match-maker he is...

Ren looked up, ready to tell in full. ALL of it. But she only stepped back in surprise at seeing Takanosuke so close to her.

"Not lying, not denying, huh? God, you really are telling the truth," he chuckled.

His fingers caressed her chin gently. It sent shivers down her spine. Calm, loving, sweetening shivers. Then a soft feeling spreading through her as Takanosuke's lips caught her's, gently setting her heart on fire.

She could hear shocked whispers in the back-ground, and she heard Zero snicker and say, "When's the wedding," but that didn't really matter to her. All that she cared about was Takanosuke and what they now were.

It was unmistakable.

Official.

They were boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

"Where are you going, Sakyo?" I asked the Dragon Emperor.

Sakyo sighed sleepily (fake, of course), "Out."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked immediately.

Sakyo flashed me a bright smile. "Why, to pour my heart out to that poor girl I scared the crap out of earlier."

I didn't believe it for a a second. Never. But there was no way I could prove it. And if I tried, Sakyo would make sure I paid for it. He hated it when I meddled in his business.

So I let it go. Or seemingly did so...

* * *

"Ren," said a voice, causing her to turn. Takanosuke. "Sakyo's leaving, what do I do? Follow him?"

Ren was pulled out of a daydream. "Oh, Sakyo, truth or dare?"

"What?" he asked her, confused.

She blushed, realizing they weren't in the game anymore. "Where's he going?"

He shrugged. "He says he's going to 'pour his heart out to Zero's fan-girl.' I'm paraphrasing, of course."

"Of course. Sakyo, get it here!"

* * *

Once he was in the room, she began, "Now, where are you going?"

Sakyo looked like he was too sick- too tired- of this game to give him a real, fully functioning answer. So, he just muttered, "Fine. I going to find that girl fan-girl of Zero's and apologize to her."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. It's already done."

"What?!" Her eyes were too wide to contain the confusion within them. "How did you find her already?!"

Sakyo was still staring down at his Iphone's touch-screen while he next spoke to her, "I was typing while you were talking. Besides, it wasn't all that hard. All I had to do was type in 'the leader of Zero's fan-club'."

"I have a fan-club?" Poor Zero was just so out of loop.

"Mmhh," Sakyo answered again, still staring at his phone. "Her name is Zeta Kunoiya. She's fifteen years old, and a natural red-head, in case you're interested."

Zero sighed. "Why would that be of interest to me?"

Sakyo shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask, when I see her. Oh wait, never mind, she states in her profile that you probably like red-heads. Hm. Is that true, Zero. Do you like red-heads?"

Zero sighed, face-palming. "What difference does someone's hair color make? Mine's orange and black, so what does that say about me?"

The Dragon Emperor shrugged again. "That you really don't know how to dye your hair the right color?"

"Hey! Shut up!"

"No," smirked the Dragon Emperor, putting his coat on. "I need my voice to talk to her. Besides, I'm kind of thinking of making myself a Sakyo-fan-club. Wait up for me guys, until I come back, okay?"

"Sakyo, don't you dare take my fan-girl leader!" Zero yelled, but it was too late; Sakyo was out the door already.

"Well, this is going to be strange without him."

Takanosuke sighed. "Yeah, well, you heard him. He wants us to wait for him. We wait."

They were all so still. No one dared to talk.

* * *

While Ren had been talking, Sakyo had managed to find the girl at her address; something she'd left in case Zero ever wanted to visit her. He smirked, knowing full-well that that would never happen. Not in his life-time, anyway.

Sakyo knocked politely. He heard foot-steps racing to the door. When Zeta opened it, she cried, "Zero?!"

Sakyo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She gasped when she saw him. "No!" she cried. "You're not Zero, you're Sakyo."

He found himself blushing at her voice. It was so soft- like what he'd imagine a mouse's voice would sound like, if it were a human. Her hair was, in fact, red. Her eyes; brown, large and wide. Innocent.

He cataloged these facts quickly inside his memory. "Can I come in?" He asked her slowly.

She flushed red. She didn't answer, but instead, moved the door open enough to give him an answer that way. Sakyo stepped inside.

"W-We can go up to my room, if you want?" she stuttered; shy.

He nodded, following her lead as they slowly crept up the stairs. When she opened the door, the first thing he saw was Zyro. Zyro EVERWHERE. A poster over her bed, a Zyro lamp beside her bed. A Zyro-covered carpet.

He almost puked right then and there. She blushed when she saw his reaction. "You think it's freaky, don't you?"

"No way!" He lied. "Just a little... overwhelming."

She shrugged. "Yeah, Sure. I guess Zyro just reminds me of a friend I used to have when I was younger. He moved away, and I haven't seen him in years. Then when Zyro came to this town, I was super freaked out by his uncanny resemblance."

"I can get you alone with Zyro, if that's what you want."

She shook her head. "Nah. I know it's not him. He died a few months after moving from sickness. Besides, I'm thinking of changing the color scheme."

Sakyo was curious in spite of himself. "Oh yeah, to what?"

Her blush got even more defined. "You." She walked over to her closet and opened it. It had his face everywhere. He got the feeling he should be creeped out, but it actually warmed him right up. "I've always wanted to start a Sakyo-lover-fan-club," she admitted shyly.

"Hm. I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

**Creeped out? So am I. This is the final chapter.**

**This ends now.**

**P.s., I have NO idea what possessed me to give Sakyo a Fan-girl/girlfriend. If you have a theory, please write it to me. I'm clueless.**

**Thank you all for reading. I really hope you like the ending.**


End file.
